Digital photofinishing systems are known and employ a variety of technologies, including laser exposure of photographic film, dye sublimation and inkjet printing using conventional types of printers. The present invention has been developed to provide for dual or hybrid digital processing of digitally encoded photographic images and chemical processing of exposed photographic film, and for page-width printing of print media that is fed directly from a roll of the media to a print head assembly, so as to facilitate application of the invention to photographic processing in the context of so-called Minilab photographic services.